Stars do Grant Wishes
by Shizuki
Summary: Kikyo is killed, and Inuyasha blames himself. Can Kagome help him overcome his grief? A fluffy Inu Kag fic. RR please!


A/N: I can't really think of anything to say, except that I wanted to write a cute Kagome /Inuyasha fic and, well, this is it. ^_^

As the sun set across the Tokyo skyline, spreading rays of gold and orange through the summer sky, Kagome lay on her bed, silent tears falling onto her pillow. She didn't know exactly why she was crying, she should be mad at him, shouldn't she? Running off with Kikyo like that, to go and protect the evil walking clay pot. Fire burned in her blue-gray eyes and she wiped away her tears angrily. It was summer vacation, and, by some miracle, she had managed to pass her classes, and didn't need to go to summer school. 

But for some reason, she felt awkward not having the excuse of an upcoming test to get away from Inuyasha. Sighing heavily, Kagome decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Still sniffling slightly, she looked up at the sacred tree with wonder. It had been the thing that had always brought Inuyasha and her together. How she loved that old tree. Something seemed different about it now though…but Kagome couldn't put her finger on it. It was only when she heard a slight rustling among the branches that she bothered to look up, and frowned at what she saw, immediately turning her back and walking away. 

Inuyasha jumped from his perch on one of the branches and landed right next to Kagome.

"Kagome…" he said slowly, his voice hoarse. "Kikyo…" but Kagome interrupted, turning to face him so quickly that it made his head spin, and slapping him hard in the face.

"It's always about Kikyo, isn't it!" she yelled, unshed tears shining bright in her eyes.

Inuyasha just stood there, shocked. He didn't even flinch when she yelled at him. Bringing his hand up to his cheek where she had hit him, Inuyasha looked at Kagome severely. She tried to run, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the ground. Kagome screamed as she fell, then promptly shouted "SIT!"

Inuyasha hit the ground, but didn't swear, or insult Kagome. He merely waited for the effect to wear off, then stood up with out a word. Kagome was very surprised at his reaction. What had happened to make him act like this?

"Kagome…Kikyo, is…dead…" Inuyasha whispered, looking down at the ground, his eyes hidden behind his thick hair.

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared unsurely at her hands as several thoughts raced through her head. 'Oh my god, the little bitch is dead...again!' 'Does this mean that I have Inuyasha all to myself?' 'But what if he doesn't want to be with me?!'

Unknown to her, Inuyasha had already returned to the feudal era, leaving Kagome standing there, the soft summer wind blowing her hair as she pondered what Inuyasha had said. It took her a while to finally realize that he wasn't there anymore. She ran to the well, but stopped right before jumping in. 'What if he's mad at me?' pushing the thought from her mind, Kagome jumped into the well. She was greeted, as always, by Shippo flinging himself upon her.

"Kagome! I missed you so much!"

Kagome smiled softly. "I was only gone for 3 days Shippo."

Shippo giggled, then detached himself from her. "Inuyasha wants to talk to you." he said cheerfully, then bounced off to who knows where. Kagome stood beside the well for quite a while before finding the courage to go talk to Inuyasha. He was sitting in one of the higher branches of the sacred tree.

"Inuyasha..?" she questioned tentatively.

Inuyasha looked down at her, smiling sadly.

"Kagome…why is everything always my fault?" he asked dreamily, turning his gaze to the darkening sky.

"Nothing's your fault!" Kagome protested, but immediately stopped, realizing what he had meant by that.

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

Inuyasha looked at her again, this time with a somewhat determined expression, as if he didn't quite know what to say.

"She…tried to kill me. I- my reflexes took over." a single tear slid down his cheek, but he pretended not to notice it.

Kagome felt herself torn between happiness and complete disbelief. Shivering slightly as the evening grew colder, she tried to climb up to where Inuyasha was sitting. Inuyasha watched curiously, amused by her attempts. But just as she was almost there, her foot slipped, and she fell. Inuyasha caught her in his arms as he jumped from the tree and landed flawlessly on the ground below. Kagome gasped in shock, but then realized her position and blushed.

"Um…please put me down Inuyasha." Inuyasha complied and set her down gently. 

Together they walked back to the village, not saying a word. Sango and Miroku smiled as the two walked into Kaede's hut, but didn't say anything. Kaede looked unusually depressed, but she seemed to realize that it was for the best. Inuyasha though, refused to talk to anyone for the rest of the night, wallowing in guilt. This made Kagome angry. Why was he grieving over that bitch?! 

Sleep did not come easily for anyone that night, as a cloud of unease rested upon Kaede and the five travelers. In the morning, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo set out again to look for the Shikon shards. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all cheered up and were talking animatedly, but Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was still holding his head low and his shoulders were still drooping. It looked as though he had given up hope on life. 

That night, watching him sitting in a tree, staring up at the stars as if begging them for help, for mercy, Kagome forgot her anger and felt herself overcome with sympathy for him. She didn't know why she started crying. Maybe it was the dull, hopeless glimmer in Inuyasha's usually bright eyes, or maybe it was the way his fluffy ears were hung limply with sorrow atop his lowered head, or maybe, it was the fact that she so badly wanted him to be happy, and his expression right now, that of a lost puppy, was breaking her heart. Kagome let out a little sob, glistening tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha lifted his head slightly when he heard someone crying. Tensing, he looked around, eyes stopping when he saw Kagome. She had her hands over her heart, and she was sobbing as she gazed at him. Blushing furiously, Inuyasha jumped down, and walked over to Kagome, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Kagome, please don't cry." he pleaded. 

Kagome never took her eyes off him, and in the blink of an eye, she hugged him tight, sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha was too shocked to push her away. Instead, he put his arms around her and tried to calm her. Soon Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms, the stars sparkling brightly above them. And, as he closed his eyes to welcome sleep himself, Inuyasha smiled up at them.

"Thank you." he whispered, so softly that only the stars themselves would hear.

A/N: It was very short, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
